The invention concerns a gun equipped with a moveable handshield for controlling the loading of the gun. The gun includes a casing (or stock), a barrel mounted on this casing and extending axially, a mobile part moveable in the axial direction in relation to said casing for controlling a loading mechanism mounted in the casing. The handshield is fixed with its front end to this mobile part and is guided with its rear end by guiding means.
Guns of this type, with a pump mechanism, are loaded by the shift of the handshield (or hand grip) to the back and subsequently to the front. Due to the rear shift, the percussion hammer is put in the cocked position by the loading mechanism. If any firing has preceded, the empty case will be simultaneously ejected by this movement. The following cartridge is then supplied by the return movement of the handshield towards the front.
Given the fact that in these known guns, the guiding means guide the handshield linearly in the axial direction, a space must be provided between the casing and the handshield to allow for the backward movement from the front position, since the casing actually restricts this movement. Thus, when the handshield is in its front position, the rear end thereof is not joined to the casing, which results in an unaesthetic appearance and part of the guiding and the rods not being protected.